Her Eternal Reward
by LaydeeKaze
Summary: The RED Female Scout has special feelings growing for the flirtatious BLU Spy. But does she cave in to her emotions? M in later chapters. R&R Plzkthx.
1. Chapter 1

_Her Eternal Reward: Chapter one._

Location: 2Fort.

_Quiet_. Everything was quiet.

It was just before mid-day, and there were only a few minutes left before the silence would be broken. Filled with the sound of gunfire, screams and jeers of the RED and BLU teams.

The objective? _Capture the intelligence_.

Each team had nine men, aside from RED who had eight... and a young woman, who happened to be their teams' scout. "Jeez guys, let's try and actually _GET_ the intelligence this time? It's humiliating having BLU beat us _two_times in a row." The young lady said to her team, receiving a few stern grunts from the soldier and medic. A couple of the members burst out into petty argument, blaming each other for their previous two losses.

Suddenly the alarms rang out, declaring battle. Each team member shot out of what they called the 'Spawn room'. The spawn room was where they all assembled every morning just before midday. It's also where they would return to if they happened to get killed. It was just protocol to everyone at 2fort. They didn't understand how it worked, but the big fat payslip they were all getting for doing it silenced any doubts anyway.

The RED scout shot out of spawn and onto the sniping balcony, skilfully jumping onto the roof of the bridge that connected both the BLU and RED bases together. Her sky blue eyes looked onwards, dead ahead towards the enemy's own sniping balcony, having previously learnt that snipers can get pretty dead on headshots when it comes to aiming at the bridge roof, so she had to be cautious.

Seeing the BLU sniper run out onto the balcony before her, she swiftly drew out her favourite bat, the Atomizer. With a loud "_BOINK!_" emitting from her lungs, she swung her bat forcefully just as she landed on the sniping deck, cracking the sniper upside the head in the process. The sniper, taken aback, fell down to the floor. "Urgh..." He moved his hands up to where the scout had hit him. By the time he remembered that he was in battle and moved to pull out his trusty Bushwaka, the young lady was long gone.

By this time the majority of both teams were actively sparring against one another. The sound of RED team's heavy yelling for his 'leetle medic' companion bellowed throughout the battlegrounds, as the onslaught of BLU's offensive classes tried to take the RED heavy/medic combo down.

Meanwhile in the BLU team's base, the BLU spy was sat cloaked within the Intel room. Camping wasn't one his usual tactics, but he was pretty certain that he'd rather lurk with his Cloak and Dagger, than get burnt by that infernal RED pyro again. For some reason, the RED pyro had been prowling the sewers doing a lot more spy checking, thus the past few attempts the BLU Spy had made trying to get into the RED base's Intel room were futile. The bridge was hardly ever empty, and he wouldn't want to risk getting caught out. So there he sat, his sharp Eternal Reward flicking about idly in his hand... surely at least the RED soldier or heavy/medic combo would come and try retrieve the Intel, and that's when he would pounce.

Not so far off, the RED scout was facing off against the BLU scout in the open area close to the BLU team's spawn, trying to finish off the pesky enemy with her Scattergun. She knew full well that it wouldn't be long before backup would arrive for the scrawny boy, who seemed to be about the same age as her. It sort of saddened her that she had to fight against probably the only person around for miles that she ideally would get along with.

"Yo, chucklenuts, you better concentrate or else I'll be sendin' ya back to ya spawn!" The scout shouted, whacking her hip-bone with his Sandman bat, making her cringe and wince in pain. "Get a grip, you're not going to win with just a bat, are ya?" She responded defensively, grinning and firing at the scout at point blank range, before hastily jumping over the bloody, slumping body and _just_landing on the top of the entrance down to the main section of the BLU's base.

Shooting down the stairs she turned the dark corner by the BLU's resupply room, pausing in the shadows to take a breather. With her back to the wall she panted softly, giving herself a bit of time to recover, prior to having to project herself back to her own base lugging that ridiculous Intel with her. She knew full well that as soon as those alarms sounded, the entire BLU team would be on her defenceless back.

The scout grinned to herself widely, setting off at a quick pace around the corner. Abruptly skidding to a sudden halt on her heels, a soft screeching noise emitting from the soles of her feet. Sentries. She'd completely forgotten about them. Pausing for a few seconds, she listened perkily, trying to hear if there were any sentry beeps around the corner. As her own team's Engie usually set up Sentries in the spawn room in her base.

The BLU spy had heard the skidding noise, the sudden break of silence having made him jump, almost dropping his cigarette in the process as he cloaked and moved to lean against the side of the desk, figuring that he could go in for a direct backstab as soon as the enemy picked up the intel and headed back . He smirked, eagerly waiting for the approaching enemy...

Realizing that there were no apparent sentries in the area, the scout poked her head around the corner, checking that there wasn't anybody there; revealing herself to the BLU spy in the process of doing so. "Hah, I knew it. Stupid BLU team can't even leave someone to protect their so called 'precious' Intel!" She said to herself, a wide smirk was plastered over her face as she lowered her guard, her bat hanging loosely in her hand as she walked toward the Intel table in the dimly lit room.

The spy held back a loud snort. Clearly this little scout didn't understand it was important to always watch your back for spies when it came to open, empty places such as the main Intel room. He sort of felt... sorry for her to some extent, and as he gazed upon her, he formulated a cruel little idea in his head.

"Right. Gotta get this back to the base!" She said, placing her hand on the top of the Intel, taking the lack of enemies as an opportunity to dawdle and regenerate some form of energy for her trip back. As long as she didn't lift the Intel off the desk, no alarms would sound. So she paced herself, gripping her bat in one hand whilst using the other to plan out which would be the best way to grab the Intel and head off. It wasn't too often that she'd be alone in retrieving the Intel, so she had to make sure she was going to do it, and do it right.

Just as the scout was about to launch herself through the corridor opposite her, the spy uncloaked, sat right beside the Intel, with one of his hands upon hers. "Ah, Môn Cherie. You need to really pay more attention to your surroundin's, no?" The spy murred in a low tone, his eyes moving from their hands up to her face.

"Oh fuck!" She yelled, whilst trying to withdraw her hand from under the spy's, but as she did, he followed her movements, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer. "Dun't worry..." The words flowed out of the Spy's mouth smoothly, as his hand slid to the back of the scout's back, whilst his eyes moved to gaze down at the bat in her hand.

"Don't get any ideas you F-French... fuckin'... piece a shit." Scout muttered a little quieter, her cheeks flushing almost as deep as her home teams' colour, the Spy's soft touch making her shudder ever so slightly. With her guard completely dropped, the Spy knew he had full control now. Hearing her call him a pretty snide name made his temper raise quickly. He was going so easy on her after all, when he could have just backstabbed her at the first moment. Thinking about it made him even angrier. He raised his trusty Ambassador to the side of her head, his grip transforming from a soft one, to a rough one he'd use on an enemy... well, she _WAS_ the enemy after all.

"You're a little brat." He said, in a far sharper tone than his Eternal Reward could ever physically match upto. "...'nd I thought that zis would be a good encounter with you... _I guess not_."

He fired his gun. Sending her back to the Spawn room.

Without the Briefcase.

* * *

**A/N:  
Ohai readers.**

**I hope you've enjoyed what I've written so far… I'm intending this to be atleast a few chapters long… once I can get it rolling along nicely! Haha.**

Disclaimer: TF2, and all characters, etc. Belong to dat Valve Corporation. But I'm pretty sure they'd enjoy a bit of tasty spy smut… I mean come on. Everyone loves the spy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Her Eternal Reward: Chapter two._

"Fucking, filthy… backstabbin'… URGH!"

It was the day after the scout had failed to capture the BLU team's Intelligence, and even though it was her day off, she couldn't help but arrogantly pace about, repeating the situation she went through in her mind. It both embarrassed and frustrated her at the same time. She walked out onto the Sniper deck. On these ceasefire days, teams were allowed to wander about their side of 2Fort, so long as they didn't cross the bridge to the opposing teams side.

Crouching on the ledge, she looked over at the BLU base. Their sniper was sat in the sheltered part of the sniper decks. He seemed to be enjoying a mug of dark coffee in the shade, whilst their soldier sat cleaning his gun with his feet over the edge of the small bit of land they had past the bridge, the cool waters of the sewer lightly rippling beneath him.

The RED team were pretty much just as laid back on these cease-fire days. Spy was sat with the Heavy, trying to show him how to play poker. His tie hung loosely around his neck, which matched his waistcoat and rolled up sleeves, regardless of how loose it was. Demoman was doing what he always did best; Getting drunk, while harassing poor Engineer in the process.

Scout sighed to herself. She didn't know why she was still so worked up about that encounter with the spy. Part of her thought it was because of how easily he manipulated her; made her drop her guard with his gentle French voice, and soft touch. It... made her stomach flutter at the thought. Her face turned a soft shade of red once again, and her hands came up to her face, covering up her embarrassment.

"Must be hard being the only girl here…" Her train of thought came to an abrupt halt. Sniper. He seemed to be one of the few people who bothered to actually engage in a conversation with her on days like these.

"Yeah…"She sighed softly and turned to look up at the Sniper resting his back against the wall behind her. Her head turned and she looked forward toward the enemy's base. Most of their team were now lounging around the front end of their area. Doing pretty much the same as her team was. It was nice to just sit around in peace on days like this, for pretty much every team member.

"'m sure you'll get by, the other team seem to take it easy on you anyway. That's a blessing in disguise… sort of." She nodded. It did irritate her that they did sort of seem to purposefully go easy on her a lot when it came to fighting with them. Not all the time, but it was most of the time. Her mind wandered back to her encounter with the BLU spy.

"Hey Snipes… Do you think that BLU are snide enough to try manipulate me to catch me off guard, ey?" She said softly, her eyes dropping down to her feet dangling off the edge of the deck. "If ya talking about that Spoy, then I'd say so."  
Sniper replied, moving to clean the left lens of his aviators with his top, before taking a step back toward the barracks. A few moments passed of complete silence between the two team mates. Before sniper fidgeted a bit, he never liked awkward silences. "I'll leave ya be. You seem to want a bit of thinking space." Scout nodded once again in response to the assassin, before she abruptly stiffened up and exhaled sharply, it making the Sniper pause in his steps.

The BLU spy had decided to go to the front of the BLU base, after all, he'd been inside for most part of the day, and he was curious as to what his teammates were up to. He was in exactly the same attire as the RED spy, only with his tie done up in a more professional manner, almost like he loved to keep himself smart all the time; which of course he did. Catching a glimpse of the tense looking RED scout on the opposite side of the area, he smirked, trying his best to make eye contact with her.

Before the RED scout even knew it herself, she had jumped down off the Sniping deck, pulled out her Atomizer, and was walking across the bridge. The RED Sniper, being quite shocked yelled for the RED team to come help him retrieve her before she tried to cross the opposite end of the bridge. Knowing full well that if she did, BLU were allowed to lay siege to her. The RED team were soon all out front, watching the scout cautiously.

"_YOU_… You fucking manipulative bastard!" The scout yelled as she pointed her bat directly towards the BLU Spy. The wooden bridge creaked beneath her feet as she took firm steps closer to the BLU side. "What? _Me?_" Spy raised his hands innocently, before stepping towards the bridge, smirking widely. By now, the BLU team had noticed the sudden uproar between the spy and scout, and had also grouped together, looking on at the shouting coming from the angry girl.

The scout stopped with the tip of her feet just barely on the edge of the wooden planks of the bridge. She knew she couldn't go any farther; the shouting and commanding behind her from her now approaching team reminded her of that… and she'd rather not be told off by the RED soldier.

BLU spy squared off the RED scout. Being taller than her he already looked far more intimidating than her, regardless of the fact her bat was inches from the side of his head. The spy drew his hand up to his face and removed the burning cigarette from his mouth, before blowing a light little puff of smoke into the scouts face.

"Blushing once again, I see." Spy grinned. It was almost like he knew exactly which buttons to press to piss her off and embarrass her. And he was doing a fine job of it. "Th-that's none of your business…" Her tone dropped slightly, along with her bat. She sighed and looked up at the spy a little disheartened, feeling like there was no point in arguing with him. She already looked like the 'baddie' to everyone.

"This is baaad!" Heavy bellowed, before quickly stomping down to the scout. The spy's expression suddenly changed to look more indifferent. RED Heavy sniffed down at both the Spy and the girl, before hastily picking her up and lugging her over his shoulder. "Leetle scout must not cross bridge… BLU spy is waste of time. Will be killed tomorrow, Da?"

She sighed and nodded, putting away her bat. She didn't want to argue with anyone on her team, and she was pretty sure she was in for a telling off by various members. She turned to look at the Spy as Heavy began walking back with her.

Spy raised his eyebrows at her, somewhat curiously. Keeping the eye contact until she was unable to look at him. So he returned to the confines of the BLU base, a few of the BLU team members following after him to question him on what the scout had against him. He shrugged them off.

Heavy took the scout straight inside, and the medic followed after. The large man placed her down once they were back in the shady confines of their base. "I'd suggest you stay in your room today… I think it's a good idea that you cool off, and at least wait until tomorrow before you go mouthing it off at BLU's spy." The RED medic said to the scout as he walked down the corridor towards the dormitories.

The scout nodded and went to her room. She flopped herself down on the bed and sighed to herself, thinking about what the hell she just did. The thoughts flowing through her head made her slowly drift off after a short space of time.

And everything became silent once more.


	3. Chapter 3

_Her Eternal Reward: Chapter Three._

It was just after midnight when the RED scout arose from her slumber. It took her a few minutes to come round and let her eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. But once she was up, she felt wide awake. Which was probably not the best of things to happen, considering the fact that she had to fight tomorrow, and wanted to be ready and full of energy.

Realizing that she had no chance of getting back to sleep, scout left her room and began to walk up towards the main part of RED's base, which of course meant walking through the somewhat eerie room which had the two corridors leading off to the Intel room. She walked up the ramp that twirled upwards, then decided to go out onto the sniping deck. Even though it was the middle of the night, the air wasn't too bad. Cool, but not cold.

She sat where she did earlier that day, looking over at the BLU base. It was lit in a beautiful manner by the moon, the fact most of the building was a complimenting shade of blue to the night was probably the reason why, but she still appreciated the sight before her. Everyone on her team was definitely asleep, since RED Soldier always demanded that everyone needed to be asleep by around 11, so that they were 'All ready for war'. And unknowingly to her, the same applied with the BLU team. So alike in almost every manner.

She sat there for a while. At least a good ten minutes must have passed before she shifted. Curiosity had begun to get the better of her once again. The BLU spy was in the back of her thoughts, which made her feel frustrated and angry. "I'd give _anything_ to cave in that tiny skull of his..." She grunted under her breath, as she began to walk down towards the sewers of her base. Her intentions were clear, that she was going to head over to the BLU base, however part of her wasn't even sure why she really needed to. She could easily wait a few hours, then go beat the shit out of that BLU spy that seemed to keep taunting her, even in her deepest thoughts.

Soon, the Scout had reached the top of the stairway in BLU's base. Her feet were sodden from traipsing through the 'off' smelling sewer waters. She carried herself to the Sniping decks of the BLU's base, and looked back over at her home turf. It looked the same as what she saw from her side, but the buildings were a little differently shaped, and of course they were RED instead of blue. She parked her ass in the sheltered part of the decks, and curled up in a ball as she sighed softly to herself, resting her back against the woodwork under the open 'windows'.

The BLU spy was... ironically awake too. He always had problems with insomnia, He'd also had forgotten to ask the BLU medic for more sleeping pills earlier that day. So with that in mind, the spy decided to take a walk around the base, firstly to retrieve the tablets he needed from the resupply room. Secondly to go have a cigarette. He could always smoke anywhere he liked, but he figured the fresh air would do him some form of good anyway, maybe help him settle to sleep a little better.

Spy retrieved the tablets he needed, and proceeded to walk out onto the sniping deck. He somewhat enjoyed the fact that leaving his tab ends on the floor there pissed the sniper off. He lit one of his cigarettes and knelt down not too far from the corridor to where the spawn room was, gazing over at the RED base before him as he set down the little box of pills on the wooden floor.

The scout had heard the footsteps of the spy, and had shifted and curled up in the darkest corner beside her. With her head nuzzled forward between her knees, she listened to try figure out who it was.

"Ah merde." The spy muttered, as his own mind wandered back to his encounters with the RED scout. He felt like a bit of a dick as he reminisced. Spy thought it was pretty pathetic of him to be so arrogant and harsh to such a pretty young lady, even if she was an enemy... The fact that her guard lowered so easily before him, he thought he should have been a gentleman about it, and not taken advantage of her. However the thought of being mean to her, arose a victorious feeling within him. He wasn't sure whether it was the fact that she was, and should really just be a RED enemy to him, or whether it was his 'dominant' side showing.

Either way, he saw how frustrated and hurt she was earlier that day, and part of him wanted to... apologize. He sighed and flicked the end of his cigarette down over the edge of the sniping decks, before he began to head back to his room.

The scout had sat there in silence, having decided to head back to her base as soon as the person at the other side of the wood she rested against had finished and gone. She felt stupid for rushing over to the enemy's territory in a fit of rage, and now that she had calmed down, she just wanted to go back to her small room. Once the spies footsteps had dissipated, she stood and began to slowly creep her way back down to the sewers.

However, just as the scout set off, the spy had remembered that he had set the pills down on the floor and forgotten to pick them back up. About turning, he headed back down the very short corridor back towards the sniping decks, only to bump right into the RED scout.

Taken aback, the scout squeaked and fell backwards onto her behind. She looked up at the Spy with her mouth gaping open, worried 'Uhs' and 'Umms' muttering from the back of her throat. The Spy was surprised to say the least. He moved to dust his suit down, before offering his hand down to help the Scout up.

Flushing deeply, the scout took hold of the spies hand with a loose grip, and shifted to get up. The spies grip was much firmer than hers, so regardless of her hesitation he was able to drag her up. They both paused for a short moment before letting go of each other's hands.

"Th-thanks... I'm not gonna do anythin' like, s-so... I'll be headin' back to mah base." The Scout stuttered shyly, keeping her head lowered as to try hide the embarrassment on her face. "So, I zee that you're trying to avoid me? Even after your earlier burst of wanting to kill me?" Spy said with a little smile as he moved his hand to try lift her face up. "I... I was just mad okay? Can't really fault me for being backstabbed... so to speak." She let him lift her face up, mainly because she had come to terms with the fact that she has a _huge _soft spot for him. Her face still flushing from both the fall down, and now the close contact and conversation.

The spy nodded and slipped the pack of pills into his pocket, before using his other hand to take the scout's hat and headgear off her head. He leant down to her, and moved her face firmly, so she was face to face with him. He paused for a few moments, before he finally began to speak. "My little Scout. I'm Sorry if I hurt your feelings. You _did_ start first with the name calling 'owever. I apologize if I was 'arsher to you than the rest of my team. Maybe this will make it up to you..."

The Spy leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, lingering for a good few seconds before releasing her jaw and pulling away. He gazed at her with half lidded eyes for a moment, then stood back up to full height, waiting for a response from the girl.

Scout was completely bewildered, having not expected the kiss at all, she practically melted in his hands, not to mention the fact he called her his. Him lingering before pulling away made her crave him more-so. She may be cocky mouthed, but she wasn't confident enough to pull him back for more, so she settled with what she received.

"Th-thanks." She muttered softly, before moving her hands to lightly take hold of her hat and headgear that was in the spies hands. He handed over her items, before turning to walk back to his room with a genuine soft smile upon his lips. It had been so long since he'd last interacted with a woman, and the slowly growing issue in his pants backed that fact up.

Scout turned and quickly headed back to her base, jumping every so often on the way back, with a content grin plastered upon her face. Part of her couldn't wait to see if she'd encounter the handsome spy later that day.

They both fell asleep relatively quickly, the scout more than the spy, as he had to wait for his pills to kick in. Later that morning, both team RED and BLU were in their spawn rooms, once again. Waiting for the alarms to sound for battle.

RED scout was the closest member to the door, her gun gripped tightly in her hands as she double jumped on the spot impatiently. "Woah there wee lassie, you need ta chill out before we get goin'!"  
The demoman bellowed to her, his empty bottle of Scrumpy being his main weapon oddly today. He must have had a lot to drink last night.

"Yea yea, I got this pal. We're gonna get the Intel today!" She said cheerily. "Aha, as long as you don't get killed by that Spy again. God knows how you let him get his ambassador right at your head." The RED spy said with a little chuckle and a smirk, taunting the girl. "Ah shut up ya back stabbin' fag, just do_ your_ job right and we'll be fine." She retorted.

Meanwhile in the BLU base, the spy seemed just as eager to get out... without the jumping around of course, but the BLU's didn't seem to really notice, after all, they were all too busy explaining to each other how much they were going to kick RED's ass.

The alarms sounded once again, and both teams charged out to battle.


	4. Chapter 4

_Her Eternal Reward: Chapter Four._

The doors keeping the RED and BLU teams within their spawn opened, and the 18 team members dispersed once again, heading to do their own jobs within the battle. The RED Scout decided to go down to the sewers, along with the Engineer. "Yo Engie, Need a dispenser here!"She called mockingly as they reached the concrete corner just down the first little corridor of water in the sewers. "Nope!" He called back with a grin, before starting to build his Sentry.

Scout headed onwards, giving the Engie a little wave off in the process. She was determined to try run into the BLU Spy. She waded through the sweaty, stagnant water, and crawled upto the entry to the BLU sewers, only to be blocked by their own Pyro. First she tried to jump over him, but only got blown back, then burnt slightly with his Backburner. So she pulled out her scatter gun and shot at him violently. It took a few hits, but eventually he fell flat into the water.

She rushed past him and headed to grab the first aid kit just around the corner to her, before suddenly bumping into, what seemed like nothing. Nothing at first, until the sheeny outline of the BLU spy flickered before her. The Spy hastily de-cloaked and moved backwards, letting her past to get to the kit. He was trying to act more gentlemanly towards her after his little thought process last night that he had before bumping into her.

"So we meet again..." The spy said, standing behind the scout whilst she was healing herself. "Yeah... heh." She responded with a grin, drawing her bat out just in case any other BLU members were to appear around the corner. The Spy smirked at her movements and drew out his Eternal Reward, before quickly advancing on the girl. Having thought her drawing her weapon meant that she was going to initiate sparring with him.

"'Owever, just because we're meeting again, doesn't mean that I can let you off easily." She quickly countered, hitting him with the bat with a 'Boink!' just as he finished speaking. "Yeah pal... I can't let ya get the best of me all the time can I?" The Spy doubled over from where her bat impacted and took a step backwards.

"Non." He then took another step forwards and gashed the front of her chest, catching and ripping her light blue top. Revealing both flesh and blood. The scout paused to grip her chest as the blood slowly changed her ocean blue top to a deep crimson at the opening. She grunted in an annoyed tone and launched herself forward towards the spy, switching her weapon to her pistol in the process.

Countering, the spy lunged forwards and gripped her wrists. Grabbing her in such a way that disarmed her from the gun she was wielding. Both the scout and the spy stood there, trying to push and fight each other over to try get the upper hand.

Suddenly, the spy lost grip on one of his feet, the slippery concrete not really an ideal place to be trying to win at a pushing war. He fell down backwards, taking the scout with him. As he landed back first down on the concrete he grunted roughly.

Scout prevented her falling by yanking her hands out of his grip and landing with her palms flat open at either side of the spies head. A soft blush appearing on her face once again as she landed nose to nose with her crush. The spy slowly opened his eyes, being in quite a bit of pain from the fall. He gazed into the deep sparkling eyes of the girl before him, before blushing ever so softly himself; His mask ideally covering up the blush with the nose piece. He averted his eyes and cleared his throat.

Scout seemed to have gotten the hint as she threw herself up with her arms, landing in a crouching position just over the Spies stomach. "I think it's safe to say I won that one, Spy." A cheeky little grin formed on her face as she looked down at the somewhat defeated spy. A feeling of accomplishment filling her. "I guess so, little Scout... but what do you want? A medal just for knocking me down? Ugh..." He grunted once more and sat up, so he was face to face with her once more.

The tension between them began to grow hastily. And so did the gunfire of the battle. They both knew it could be seconds before another team mate would come through the sewers and see them not fighting. Sure enough, things would quickly be added up in the wrong context, resulting in both of them getting in pretty deep shit.

"I don't want no medal off you, but I won't mind stealing another one of these off you..." The scout practically purred. Her hand quickly coiled around the back of the spies head as she leant forwards and planted a slightly heated, and forceful kiss upon his lips. The soft texture of his mask; something the scout had never felt before made her almost instinctively push her fingers in, pulling him that little bit closer into the kiss.

Spy looked at her in a somewhat confused manner, right up until she held the kiss for more than a second, before he slowly reciprocated. He quite enjoyed the fact that the scout was a little forward with him. The fact that she was cute, and _clearly_ had feelings for him drove his passion even more so, as his hands eagerly moved to grip her hips and _make_ her sit down on his lap. It had been _soo_long since he'd kissed a girl like that.

The sound of loud splashing coming from around the corner made them both part hastily. The spy cloaked and what seemed like record speed, leaving the scout to look like a bit of a fool, knelt on the wet concrete floor in somewhat of a huff. The RED heavy and medic turned the corner and paused to look at the scout curiously. The fact she had the deepest blush on her face probably made her look like she was up to no good, which _was_the case... Just not by herself.

"Scout! What are you doing not grabbing Intel?" The heavy bellowed, as the medic behind him popped out of seemingly nowhere and looked down at the Scout and her bloody chest. "If you need healing, you need to call for me! Not sit there like a dummkopf, da?" Medic called out sternly healing the poor scout, before nudging the Heavy with his medigun, urging the large man to carry on towards the upper floor of the BLU base.

"Uh yeah... I'll remember that. Sorry! Got a bit worried I was gonna erm... bleed out." She fumbled around a little, before standing up and picking up her pistol. Once her team mates were out of sight she sighed and shook herself up a bit.

"S-Spy? You there?" The spy de-cloaked in a nearby corner and stepped toward the young female. He adjusted her hat so it sat straight on her head, before picking her hand up and kissing it softly. "It seems now is not the right time to... get to know each other better. Perhaps I may be able to meet you in say, the RED Intel room tonight?" Spy responded with a smirk, as he released her hand.

Suddenly the announcer called out, declaring that the BLU Intelligence had been taken. "Definitely! But we best get back to fighting and shit..." The scout paused for a moment to smile at the spy cutely, before rushing off down the sewers to go aid the Heavy and Medic. Spy chuckled. He drew out a cigarette and lit it, before following after the young lady, disguising as her in the process.  
_  
"Success, we have secured the enemy Intelligence."_

The RED team stopped in their tracks to cheer, having won this time. Most of the credit went to heavy and medic, whom had managed to get the Intel up to the middle of the bridge. Scout had taken it from there and quickly secured the Intel, being far more faster than the heavy.

Once both teams had settled down, they all went about their evening pas-times. Tonight was the night that RED team all settled down in the downstairs resupply room and played Poker together, RED spy had spent the past few days they had free to teach heavy some techniques, as he seemed to disrupt the game more than actually participate properly.

Scout never really bothered with poker, it seemed more of a manly thing to play, so she'd usually just chill in her room and nap. But she had more important matters to attend to, like seeing the BLU spy in the Intel room. She felt it was a bit risqué with the room being so close to where the rest of her team would be that evening, but they hardly ever left when they were playing Poker together.

Throwing on a clean outfit, the scout went to the tiny mirror in her room and tried to make her hair look somewhat decent before neatly placing her hat on top, leaving her headgear on the small bed she had to sleep on. Once she felt she looked decent enough, she quietly walked down to the Intel room. As she walked past the resupply room, she heard the laughter and bellows of her team mates. Smirking, the scout continued on and went around the 'L' shaped corridor and went to sit in the chair behind the Intelligence desk.

There, she waited for the BLU spy.


	5. Chapter 5

_Her Eternal Reward: Chapter Five_

The spy had to wait until the rest of his team had settled in their own rooms, or were doing their own thing, before cloaking and heading over the bridge to the RED base.

Impatiently the scout sat there, staring at the Intel on the table before her. She never really understood why if she touched it, no alarms would sound, but if any of the RED team did, the alarms would and the announcer would seemingly alert everyone of it being taken. Automated no doubt.

After what seemed like forever to the scout, the spy de-cloaked just as he walked through into the Intel room. He walked up to the desk and smiled down at the scout, his cigarette hanging loosely on the side of his lips. "Ah, finally we meet wizout the tension of battle, or otheur members." He cocked one of his legs up, before moving to sit on the edge of the desk, in a very similar fashion to how he was sitting when he first encountered the scout close up.

"I've been excited all day... heh." The scout said, a little more femininely than she usually talked. She stood up and walked around to stand so the spy could look at her properly, without twisting to see her in the rather low seated chair.

"I bet you 'ave, you eager little thing." The spy smirked at her, in a half lopsided manner. He opened his arms wide, offering a hug towards the girl stood a few feet from him. The scout eagerly accepted, wrapping her arms around his masculine torso.

The spy slid his hands down to the girls behind. "So... 'ow does the best BLU Spy get wiz the talk of the RED team?" He cooed slyly, as his head leant forward towards the scout's ear. She laughed at the spies question. Scout's laugh quickly died off and she blushed slightly. "Er well about that... there isn't much talk about me... let alone any interest."

The spy smirked and nodded. Of course she wouldn't want to get physical with someone like the RED solider or engineer. He gripped her rear end tighter, the thoughts flowing through his mind making his member throb gently. "Oh, so you're a vir-" The scout swiftly intervened the spies sentence.

"Well, you could say that uhh... I haven't capped yet." She averted her gaze and scratched the back of her neck embarrassedly. She had 'popped her cherry' herself during a pretty intense time she had by herself, but the fact that she was so athletic and had to jump and rush about so much probably aided that fact. She didn't overly care, just didn't hope that she didn't have to explain that to the gentleman before her.

"Ah, I see..." Spy said softly, as his fingers slid around to unbuckle her belt hastily. Scout blushed and slapped his hands back. "Woah, woah, woah... I can undress myself." She flushed and undid her belt, dropping her pants and underwear in an eager fashion. She was a little self conscious, but quite excited. Her fingers moved to gently assess the spies crotch, being slightly cautious as she wasn't too sure if spy would allow her to explore his body.

Grinning, the spy took a step back and watched her undress. The sight of the half-naked little scout before him made his lust grow ever stronger. He smirked as she slightly pressed against his almost fully erect crotch, but he quickly guided her hands away. "Ah, Môn Cherie, it is I who shall be doing the touching and exploring." He picked her up and placed her on the table. Spy then pushed against her chest with his fingertips to make her lay down flat. He spread her legs and stood between them, before arching over her to look her in the face. "Relax my little darling, I promise you zhis will be so amazing for you."

He quickly slid a gloved hand under and up her top, his free hand pushed up her red top as he quickly and effortlessly unclasped her bra. She blushed as he gently pulled her cups away from her to reveal her decent sized chest. Spy then leant forward and began to softly nibble and lick on one of the exposed, erect nipples; causing the scout to shiver in delight under him. Scout gasped softly at the sensuous feeling of the spy teasing her sensitive chest, one of her hands reaching up to lightly grip his shoulder, and her fingers dug deep into his suit.

"Hnn... are you enjoying this so far, scout?" The spy murred between licks and nibbles, switching to her other tit to give it just as much attention. "H-Hell yeah..." She replied, lifting her head to make eye contact with the spy, before laying back down flat and closing her eyes happily. She had already begun to feel her insides develop it's own lubricant at a quick rate between her legs, and the spies teasing turned her on even more so. She bucked her hips up instinctively, causing the spy to smirk and stop his actions.

The spy showered her body in kisses, his movements slowly working their way downwards. His hands moved to grip her hips as his kisses moved down to just under her stomach. She squirmed nervously under his grasp. "S-Spy, I need you..." She moaned softly, bucking her hips up again.

The spook chuckled softly. "And what do you _need _me for?" He teased. Scout didn't want to admit it, but she loved how vulnerable she felt beneath the deadly spy. The fact that he was still fully clothed, and she was there with everything exposed added to her current emotions.

"Not need... J-Jeez. I _want_ you... inside me." She finally said, it killed her inside having to tell him what she wanted, even though he knew full well what she wanted. He smiled and nodded down at her. "So you should.." He removed his gloves and pocketed them, before gently placing his cool hands on her thighs, parting and lifting them in such a way that revealed all of her cunny to him. He grinned at her and moved to gently slide a finger up inside her. "I need to check you're ready for me, 'owever." She squeaked and blushed, as all the muscles around her thighs and ass tensed involuntary.

Spy tried to gently urge her to loosen up. His free hand stroked her leg gently as he leant forward to coo soft things to her. "You _need _to relax, or else it's going to 'urt... and I don't want to 'urt my precious little scout." She nodded softly and released the tension from her legs, and as she did the spy began to slide his finger in and out smoothly, making sure that she was ready for him.

"Good girl..." He muttered, pulling his finger out and licking the end softly, trying to tease her a little more. "G-God... you look so hot." She sighed softly, as she felt her downstairs begin to ache with need. The spy finally moved and unzipped his pants, letting his large, thick erection finally slip out. Pre-cum had already coated the inside of his underwear, but right now he didn't care, he just wanted to fuck the scout senseless. The scout gawked at the large length and girth of the spy, he was clearly well endowed, and she wriggled at the thought of it filling her up.

He quickly moved and positioned her so her legs were bent around behind him. "This may sting a little at first, but the more you relax the less it will 'urt, okay?" He explained to the girl, as he moved to position himself by her entrance with one hand, the other gripping her hip tenderly. She nodded and refrained from bucking forwards and her eyes moved to gaze up at the spies. Full to the brim with lust. If it weren't for the fact it was her proper first time, spy would have taken that sight as a sign to pound her senseless. But he knew that he cared for her too much to just hurt and abandon her.

She let out a soft groan as he slowly began to push into her, scout couldn't help but tense up at the initial stinging pain, so she bit her lip and looked up at the spy. He moved the hand he used to guide himself into her to gently stroke the side of her face soothingly as he pushed further and further in, coming to a halt a few inches from his crotch. He groaned softly himself, it having been so long since he'd felt the soft, warm confines of a woman wrapped around his member. The best he had since coming to 2fort. Having had to cope with just posh faps. Nothing like this. The fact that it was someone from the enemy team, and such a pretty girl just made it even better for him and his ego.

He slid himself almost all the way out before he started to get into a slow rhythm, going just as deep as the initial push in, not wanting to go too deep... just yet. "'Ow's this for you?" He asked softly, his hands moved to grip her thighs and pull her back onto him slightly. "S-So good..." She responded with a little pant. Scout was surprised herself at how amazing it felt, and once spy had gotten into a nice rhythm, she tried to help and move in time. Soft little moans and pants of delight escaped her lips as she made eye contact with the smirking, devious spy.

"Can you go faster?" The scout practically purred, as her hands moved up to grip the spies back eagerly, her legs then moved to do similar to the spies waist. He grinned and began to move into a rhythm both harder and faster than before, making her cry and moan out in complete happiness. "Sh-Shit, that's good..." she sighed out. The spy moved his hands to either side of the girl and began to pound her harder, making the table shake and budge in the process. Scout then tried to throw her arms up, and accidentally caught the spies elbow in the process, it buckling and making him slip sideways.

It was almost like the next few movements went in slow motion for both the spy and the scout. As his hand slid and knocked the Intel, which was already dangerously close to the edge of the desk, down onto the floor. As expected of the two, the Intel alarms rang out loudly, making both of them jump out of their skin.

"Merde!" The spy called, pulling out of the scout as quickly as he could without hurting her. He cloaked and ran as he zipped up his pants, the blue cloud from him cloaking quickly dissipated towards one of the exits. The scout flushed a deep red and jumped off the table, her hands tried to yank up her pants and pull down her top as she dived to hide under the desk. The sound of her team all barging around the corner at once made the adrenaline pulse throughout her body at immense speeds.

She sat as still as possible and hoped that they wouldn't look under the desk, as she was in a complete fluster, and her clothes were far from being 'on'. The first voice she heard was heavies. "Intel is still here, just on floor." The medic walked past the desk to pick up the Intel, and place it back on the table, the shadow of his feet making the scouts heart stop. "Vell, at least it hazn't been takun?" He added to the conversation. The rest of the team came over to join the medic, and the scout bit her lip, closing her eyes and resting her head against the side of the desk.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to actually look for clues?" The RED spy suggested. "I THINK WE SHOULD ALL LOOK FOR THE ENEMY. SPREAD OUT TEAM!" soldier bellowed just after the spy. Everyone sighed and the spy glared snidely at the soilder. Scout sat in silence and listened to her team wander around the room and depart down corridors. Then out of nowhere, she heard a loud throat clearing. Scout opened her eyes and turned her head ever so slowly, to see the sniper looking down at her with a slight blush on his face. _'Well fuck. I am so dead.' _she thought to herself as she pulled a bad poker face up at her team mate, trying to keep the last of her dignity by covering her chest and crotch with her hands.

"Where is the scout anyway? Not fair us missing out on our game to look for potentially nothing, and she get away with not looking too!" The engie sighed, tugging on his hat. Scouts eyes widened and she looked up at the sniper with wide, pleading eyes. "I... think 'Ave found the problem.." sniper said with a little smirk, before stepping away from the desk. The RED team advanced on the desk...

"_I'm fucked_."


End file.
